1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and programs. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which edit an AV (audio/video) stream recorded in accordance with a predetermined data-recording format.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing recording capacities of disk-shaped storage media, video cameras of a type that stores moving images and still images on discs instead of traditional recording tapes have emerged. Since disk-shaped storage media have random access capabilities, desired scenes can be efficiently found. Also, since data access is contactless, it is possible to use information storage media without deterioration thereof. For example, the number of users of DVD video cameras is increasing year by year because of their high image qualities and ease of use, such as editing capabilities.
When content such as a moving image is to be recorded to an information storage medium, processing for generating information that is different from substantial data of an AV stream and recording the substantial data and the generated information to the information storage medium, in accordance with a predetermined data format, such as an AVCHD (Advanced Video Codec High Definition) format. Examples of the information that is different from the substantial data of the AV stream include attribute information, such as an AV stream size and playback time, and playback-segment information specified for the AV stream. The playback-segment information refers to a set of information of a playback start point and information of a playback end point with respect to the AV stream.
Typically, multiple pieces of playback-segment information can be set with respect to one AV stream. Multiple playback segments set with respect to multiple AV streams can also be specified to generate a playback list (a playlist). For example, when a characteristic portion is selected from moving-image content, recorded on an information storage medium, in accordance with a user input, playback-segment information containing the characteristic portion can be set to generate a playback list. With this arrangement, the user can create a playback list and can check the contents of images, captured by a DVD video camera, in a short period of time (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-33983).